


October 17, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''We'll be safe,'' Amos said to Supergirl as they ran errands in Smallville.





	October 17, 2002

I never created DC.

''We'll be safe,'' Amos said to Supergirl as they ran errands in Smallville before a territorial creature caused them to scowl and tense.

THE END


End file.
